


Satisfactory Results

by k_lynn



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Malec, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: Magnus gives Alec a small look into the fine art of potion making.





	Satisfactory Results

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon over on Tumblr asked for Domestic Malec. This is what I came up with.

The sound of the door opening and closing reaches him when Magnus is still elbow deep in the final crucial steps of his potion. “In here, Alexander,” he calls.

Alec appears a moment later, a smile warming his face, “Hey.”

Magnus briefly smiles back, but he can’t really divide his attention that much at the moment, as much as he’d like to go greet him properly. “Hello, love. I know we have a date, bear with me a moment, I’m almost done.”

Alec rolls his shoulders in a little shrug and moves farther into the room, “It’s fine.”

He pauses beside Magnus, who carefully watches the color of his concoction, and pecks a kiss to his cheek before making his way to the desk that occupies the corner of the room. Alec usually waits there, it’s out of the way, but he can remain with Magnus instead of sitting alone in the main room. His presence is always welcome, and Magnus has no problem with Alec watching him work. If it was in any way dangerous or sensitive, he would have warned Alec to wait for him out of the room. Alec hops to sit on the edge of the desk, legs crossed, his chin resting on his hand, watching while Magnus moves about, dropping ingredients in careful sequential order.

“How was your day?” Magnus asks as he works. He can chat and work, and he knows that Alec has been quiet to respect his concentration.

“Mostly paperwork,” Alec replies. He tries to sound put out, but Magnus isn’t buying that for a second. Alec loves running that Institute and he’s not fooling anyone. “So what’s the potion for?”

Magnus hums, dropping in one more ingredient and giving it a little push of magic. “A regular client came to me with a rather intriguing request that’s proving to be something of a challenge.” He purses his lips, “Darling, can you help me with something?”

Alec slips off the desk, “Sure.” He comes to Magnus’ side readily enough, but he looks a little dubious. “I don’t want to mess anything up.”

“You won’t,” Magnus replies easily. “Here.” He puts Alec’s hand on the wooden spoon he’s been using to stir and covers it with his own. “Like this, once clockwise, twice counterclockwise, eight turns.” He guides Alec’s hand through the first two, watches on the third and leaves Alec to handle the remaining five while he measures out the last ingredient.

“Why is it a challenge?” Alec asks, his mouth twisted down in a little pout of concentration as he carefully stirs as directed.

Magnus doesn’t let himself get distracted by how adorable it is. “Well, it’s rather specific in its intended effects, and that leads to a very specific potion needed.”

“What are the effects?” Alec glances at him.

Magnus comes back to his side and carefully sifts his last powder into the potion. “Let’s see, how do I put this delicately. My client is looking for something to enhance performance. Sexual performance.”

“So like…” Alec starts, letting Magnus take the spoon from him.

“An erection, yes,” Magnus replies smoothly. “A five hour one to be exact.”

Alec’s eyes widen comically, “Five _hours_?” He looks a little scandalized. “Why?”

“You know, I didn’t ask,” Magnus chuckles. The potion turns a deep wine color, exactly as it should. “I tend to ask as few questions as possible when it comes to things like this, and as this particular client is a regular, I can say with confidence he isn’t intending to use it for any nefarious purposes.”

“But five hours?” Alec says again, shaking his head a little. “That’s… a really long time.”

“A fun time,” Magnus counters, amused when Alec huffs a little laugh and shakes his head. “And oddly specific, I know. I did have to adapt a formula I already had developed, so I’m reasonably sure this will work for the duration needed.”

Alec leans his hip against the worktable and watches him as he carefully pours out the finished product into glass vials. “It’s a pretty color,” Alec offers, a little dry note to his voice that makes Magnus chuckle.

“Succubus tears,” Magnus replies. “The fresher they are the deeper the color.” He puts stoppers in the vials and starts heating some wax to seal them. “I just visited my supplier today. Lovely woman, owns a string of successful sex shops for women in Chicago. You know she watches the English Patient for this, says it makes her cry every time. I suppose being bored to tears counts.”

“You know a succubus?” Alec asks, and his tone makes Magnus pause long enough to look at him. The arched look he’s getting makes him grin slyly as sidle into Alec’s space.

“Are you jealous?” Magnus settles his hands on Alec’s hips and pulls him a step closer.

“No,” Alec protests, but a blush crawls up his neck a little and that’s answer enough.

Magnus hums and leans in to nuzzle a kiss to Alec’s lips, “As I said, she’s a lovely woman, but she has nothing on you, darling, believe me.”

Alec huffs and rolls his eyes, but he drapes his arms over Magnus’ shoulders and stays close, leaning into the fleeting brushes of Magnus’ lips.

“You know,” Magnus says conversationally, reaching behind him to lift one of the vials. “I did make more of this than I needed. And since I’m not completely sure it’ll last for the intended time, we could test it out…”

Alec looks intrigued for a second before he schools his expression, “You’re not serious. That’s too long.”

Magnus grins at him, “Just think of all we could get up to in five hours…” He nips lightly at Alec’s lower lip in a way that never fails to make him shiver.

“You are going to kill me, Magnus,” Alec whines a little, but he leans into him with his whole body, shuddering when Magnus turns his attention to his throat and nips at his rune. “Seriously.”

“Good deaths,” Magnus teases between kisses to Alec’s skin, “Little deaths.”

Alec sighs and pulls Magnus into a kiss that is deep and thorough and turns his knees to jelly. He is far too good with his mouth in every sense, and Magnus has no shame in dragging him back when he leans away for a moment to catch his breath. Once they finally part, Magnus holds out the vial with a smirk.

Alec looks at it, and then at him. “I have to be able to function tomorrow,” he warns, but he plucks the vial out of Magnus’ grip and grabs his hand, pulling him toward the bedroom.

Magnus laughs as he follows obediently. “I make no such promise.”

\--

Magnus’ client shows up promptly at 11 am to pick up his order. He studies the vial and the dark liquid inside. “You’re sure this will work?”

Magnus nods, “It will. Half the vial is really all you should need for the desired effect,” he replies. “I did take the liberty of field testing it for you.”

That gets him an intrigued glance. “And?”

Magnus thinks for a moment of Alec passed out, tangled in dark blue sheets, sated and exhausted. He smiles slowly, “My lover was very pleased with the results.”

Payment is exchanged and Magnus guides the man out.

“Thanks Magnus,” his client says in parting. “I owe you.”

Magnus smiles, “Come back any time.”

Business done, he heads back into the bedroom. Alec may have claimed he needed to function today, but he’s not doing it just yet. When Magnus slides back beneath the sheets, Alec just sighs sleepily and curls up against his side. Magnus is content to curl up in bed with him until that changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, feel free to head over to [Tumblr](http://klynnwordsadhoc.tumblr.com/) if you'd like a prompt written or you just want to chat. I'm always taking asks, and I keep anon on.


End file.
